


Powerless

by TasteOfPoison



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfPoison/pseuds/TasteOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and only one shot I have managed to finish. I was listening to the song Powerless by Linkin Park when the idea hit me in case you want to make it even sadder on yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

It had been a month and yet here she was again, standing at the edge of the broken bridge where the Bifrost stood. She visited this place daily cause it was the only way she felt close to him. Thor told her of everything that happened, including the truth about Loki. How she wishes he had told her sooner, she would have been there to support him. Why did you have to go Loki? She collapses to her knees, begging for him to return but alas, she knew it would never happen. She tried to accept it but her heart could not bear the thought of him being gone. She just stared out into the empty night sky.

“Why Loki…why did you let go?” Her voice cried out at the emptiness that she thought he would hear. “I would have held it all for you.” She got up from the bridge to turn and find Thor standing there. She got startled by him and almost fell over. Thor reached out and grabbed her away from the edge. 

“Please be careful, Katherine. I know you’d do anything to be with Loki but you can not.” He looked at her, knowing that she couldn’t. “Remember, you’ve still a bit of Loki inside.”  
She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach, soon sobbing once again. She was going to tell the news to Loki. Thor sighed as he picked her up and took her inside to the palace and into the bed chambers that once belonged to Loki. It was the only place she could find peace enough to sleep. She was laid upon the bed and she curled slightly in the blanket. Thor bid her goodnight before making his way to his own chambers.  
"You held it all and I was by your side, Powerless." She mumbles to herself as she drifts off.

A year passes by and finally she accepts it but vowed never to take the ring from her finger. She would be a single mother of twins, now they are 4 months old, Kassandra and Alexander. Thor and the Lady Sif agreed to help her with them if needed but as of recently, it was just Sif. Thor had been off on a mission to Midgard. Sif ran in with news he had returned and she smiled, laying the babies down for their nap and going with her to the throne room. The walk to the throne room was a quiet one as Sif looked as though she had seen a ghost. Katherine tried not to pay attention to it but it was rather obvious that something was wrong. Sif stepped into the room and she followed behind her only to stop when she gets in. The familiar green cloak flowed from the shoulders of a tall man as she looked to Thor for certainty that it was indeed Loki. Her heart almost stopped as she tried to walk closer. She was frozen to her place but only for a moment as she continued to walk around until she faced him and covered her mouth.  


**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticism is welcome! From grammar to story content, I do welcome it graciously because it would help me write better and not be afraid posting my stuff. This is my first little drabble I'm posting and It would be easier to hear your opinions before I start on my chapter fics.


End file.
